Eres mía
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La chica mala y el chico bueno. La popular y el nerd. La flamante presidenta y el invisible vicepresidente. Nadie pensaría que tienen nada en común, pero compartieron un pasado y ahora tienen la posibilidad de compartir mucho más. / / Two-shot. Regalo para MikeRyder16 super atrasado. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Eres mía.

Parte uno: Chantaje.

Hitsugaya Toshiro sabía que era un nerd, aunque esto nunca lo había molestado realmente, le hacían más "Bullying" por su cabello y ojos raros que por su inteligencia, así que no, no le molestaba ser un nerd, o al menos no hasta que se enamoró de una chica popular. En la Academia Seireitei era casi una ley que una chica tan popular como la que le gustaba no saliera con un nerd tan impopular. Así que sí, ahora su status lo molestaba.

Takaede Megumi era la líder de las porristas. Castaña de ojos verdes, de estatura promedio y delgada, él se enamoró de ella desde que sus ojos se encontraron en la cafetería y ella le sonrió y se acercó hasta él para hablar de problemas en su inscripción puesto que él era el vicepresidente estudiantil. Luego de eso sus amigos le dijeron que a pesar de su puesto él era un nerd impopular y ella por desgracia no volvió a hablarle, pero a veces sí le sonreía, así que sí, sí estaba enamorado de ella. Todo lo que les impedía estar juntos era la presión social, pero encontraría la manera de ser su novio.

Por desgracia, la única manera que encontró tenía nombre y una personalidad muy desagradable.

Kurosaki Karin, la reina demonio de la Academia Seireitei. Ella solía ser una marimacho de pequeña, pero luego creció para convertirse en la chica más hermosa de toda la ciudad, pero también en una completa perra insufrible.

Todo comenzó con un intento de violación hacia Kurosaki Yuzu en primer año de preparatoria que convirtió a la gemela menor en una paranoica guardiana que junto a su grupito de cuatro perritos falderos fieles y Hanakari Jinta se apoderaron de la escuela, intimidando a cualquiera que siquiera se atreviera a respirar en dirección a la gemela mayor, pero aparentemente con el tiempo enloquecieron de poder y más que un grupo de protectores se volvieron el grupo de gobernantes.

Los chicos más populares comenzaron a juntarse con ellos, y rápidamente ascendieron en status al ser Yuzu tan agradable y Karin tan hermosa, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta Kurosaki Karin asumió el mando con su personalidad fuerte y se convirtió en la reina, la todopoderosa, la más popular. Las chicas querían ser sus amigas y los chicos querían acostarse con ella, su novio era el capitán del equipo de futbol y Kendo, sus amigos los delegados de la clase o presidentes estudiantiles, sus cuatro perros fieles siempre estaban detrás de ella no permitiendo a nadie molestarla. Tsumugiya Ururu, Yuzu y Jinta no estaban tan cegados por la popularidad como los otros, pero aún seguían en su grupo tal vez solo por compromiso y eran los únicos soportables.

Kurosaki Karin ahora estaba en segundo año de preparatoria y se convirtió en la presidenta estudiantil, era hermosa y ella lo sabía, sabía que solo bastaba abrir un poco su escote para mostrar su pecho prominente o subir un poco su falda dejando ver sus piernas tan bien trabajadas para tener a toda la población masculina en la palma de su mano. Y sí alguien se atrevía a ir contra ella, sí era hombre le esperaba una buena paliza, y sí era mujer probablemente ser marginada por meses.

Entonces, se preguntaran, ¿cómo podría un nerd como él lograr que ella lo ayudara? Aun si era su sobreexplotado vicepresidente, eso no bastaría para que ella perdiera el tiempo con él. Tenía un pequeño as bajo la manga. Ellos habían sido mejores amigos de pequeños, desde los diez hasta los trece años fueron casi inseparables. Ahora ella le parecía una persona horrible y ni siquiera quería recordar la época en la que fue tan preciada para él, pero estaba en momentos de necesidad y sí tenía esta arma lamentablemente no era capaz de desaprovecharla.

Por eso esperó el momento donde pudiera hallarla sola, lejos de sus sequitos y lame-botas, que resultó ser un día donde sus cuatro perros falderos estaban intimidando a alguien por haberse atrevido a hablar mal de ella con alguien en quien evidentemente no debió confiar. Todos estaban viendo al tipo orinarse en los pantalones, pero aparentemente Karin se aburrió del espectáculo y decidió irse a comer su almuerzo en la azotea, invitó a su novio a ir con ella pero el tipo se negó puesto que estaba muy ocupado grabando mientras humillaban a su compañero de clase.

Él la siguió hasta la azotea lo más sigilosamente posible, solo anunciando su presencia al cerrar la puerta que daba a las escaleras una vez ambos estuvieron de nuevo con sus cabezas bajo el cielo azul.

-¿Quién rayos…?- empezó a decir ella, solo para callar de golpe al ver que se trataba de él. –Toshiro…- musitó con los ojos muy abiertos por un momento, antes de entrecerrarlos con desagrado. –Ugh.- lo miró con el mismo prejuicio con el que lo miraban todos, todos excepto su hermosa Megumi. -¿Qué rayos quieres, cuatro ojos?-

Él se acomodó sus lentes de marco grueso con el ceño fruncido, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor, Kurosaki.- ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, antes de estallar en burlonas carcajadas. –Estoy hablando en serio.- crujió los dientes. En verdad ella se había vuelto alguien insoportable, ya no era la Karin que un día apreció tanto.

-Claro que estás hablando en serio, tú siempre hablas en serio.- rodó los ojos. -¿Qué quieres ahora? Que yo sepa aún no has terminado con los papeles que te dije como para andar reclamándome algo.- sonrió con la arrogancia que la caracterizaba. –Pero tienes suerte de que soy una chica justa con sus asistentes. Habla. ¿Cuál es el favor que quieres?- le dio su permiso porque obviamente lo necesitaba, ¿cómo hablaría sí no es con el permiso de la reina demonio?

-Takaede Megumi.- soltó no sin nerviosismo. –Ella me gusta. Quiero ser popular para que podamos ser novios.- soltó de una.

-¿Takaede-san?- frunció el ceño. –No sabía que te gustaran tan simplonas.- se burló.

-¡Ella no es simplona!- de inmediato salió en defensa de su amada. –Es la líder de las porristas. Y es la más hermosa de todas, incluso más hermosa que tú.- escupió al suelo.

-Ja.- se llevó las manos a las caderas, sus ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados. –Ninguna es más hermosa que yo, querido.- sonrió con superioridad. –No es mi culpa que tengas malos gustos.- se acercó a él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. –Incluso aunque los tienes, ni tú puedes negar que yo soy la más hermosa.- pestañeó provocativamente, sus largas pestañas rozando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Y, maldita sea, ella podrá ser una perra desalmada, pero nadie podía decir que fuera fea en ningún sentido.

-Para mí Takaede es más hermosa.- apenas logró alegar no muy convencido.

-Sí tú y tus malos gustos lo dicen.- sonrió con superioridad mientras volvía a ponerse a una distancia mucho menos invasora. –Mira, sé que me ayudas mucho con todo mi trabajo de presidenta estudiantil.- o más bien no se quejaba cuando ella le dejaba todo su trabajo para que él lo haga. –Pero eres un caso perdido. Eres un nerd, eres raro, no eres atractivo, los que no se burlan de ti te tienen miedo y ni aunque lograste ser vicepresidente pudiste cambiar eso. ¿Qué crees, que yo hago milagros? No voy a perder mi tiempo en imposibles.- se mofó.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente esta era Karin ahora? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en esta horrible persona? ¿Cuándo se alejó de él?... Como sea… era el momento de sacar su arma secreta.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Kurosaki.- ella comenzó a fruncir el ceño peligrosamente ante su tono. –Tienes que ayudarme por nuestro pasado en común.- suavizó el tono, no queriendo ganarse una paliza de sus sequitos. –Fuimos mejores amigos, ¿ya lo olvidaste?-

-Oh, por favor.- rodó los ojos. -¿Estás tratando de ponerme sentimental? Mira, no me interesa nuestra pasada amistad, ahora tengo amigos mucho mejores que tú.- aseguró sin remordimiento alguno.

-Oh, vamos.- se cruzó de brazos. –Fui tu maldito primer beso. Algo de nostalgia por el pasado debe quedar en esa cabeza hueca tuya.- torció los labios con frustración.

-Pff…- ella se sonrojó un poco, pero de inmediato volvió a poner su gesto de arpía. –Fuiste mi primer beso y el peor.- ok, auch. –Créeme que no quiero ni recordarlo, es más, ya lo había olvidado felizmente hasta que lo mencionaste. Y ahora hasta las ganas de hablar contigo perdí.- se llevó las manos a las caderas e hizo ademan de querer irse de la azotea.

Bien, hora de sacar la verdadera arma secreta. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una foto.

-Sí no me ayudas, mañana esta foto aparecerá fotocopiada por toda la escuela.- alzó la foto a su altura para que pudiera verla bien.

Karin volteó con una mirada aburrida, solo para horrorizarse al reconocer de inmediato la foto que le estaba enseñando. Eran ellos a los once años, ella con un traje de ángel que consistía en un horrible vestidito y alas color rosa pastel y una aureola sobre su cabeza besándolo en la mejilla a él que estaba vestido como hombre lobo con orejas y todo, ambos con las mejillas rojas.

-N-no te atreverías…- tartamudeó ligeramente. Estaba nerviosa, ya la tenía. -¡También sería una humillación para ti!- pisoteó.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ser humillado.- ahora él sonrió con superioridad. -¿Y tú, presidenta?-

Casi podía escuchar sus dientes crujir mientras le lanzaba la más letal de sus miradas, pero se mantuvo firme. Ya había llegado hasta aquí y realmente quería ser el novio de Megumi, no podía retroceder ahora.

-¿Crees que este chantaje te servirá? Incluso si accedo a ayudarte ahora, ¿realmente crees que le pondré ganas al asunto si te odio como te estoy odiando?- sonrió con rabia contenida. –Los dos perdemos el tiempo. Yo NUNCA hago nada que no quiera hacer.-

-Ya he considerado eso.- no era un genio para nada, después de todo. –Y por eso tengo un plan B.- sacó de otro bolsillo un fajo de billetes. –Quinientos yenes semanales a cambio de tu ayuda. ¿Qué dices?- ella entonces cambió su gesto totalmente, mirando con interés mal disimulado el dinero. –Y cuando Megumi sea mi novia, te entregare las fotos, y mil yenes adicionales.-

Eso fue suficiente. Kurosaki Karin le sonrió.

-Haberlo dicho antes.- le arrebató el fajo de billetes bruscamente. –Te ayudare a conquistar a tu porrista. Pero todos los gastos correrán por tu cuenta.- guardó el fajo afortunado en medio de su escote. –Empezaremos sí o sí con un cambio de imagen…-

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y acordaron ir el día de mañana, que afortunadamente era fin de semana, al centro comercial para comenzar su "transformación en chico popular", solo esperaba que fuera del agrado de Megumi.

Cuando llegó a su encuentro vestido con pantalones deportivos, una sudadera y sus zapatillas de siempre, ella de inmediato comenzó a señalar uno a uno sus defectos (no de manera amable, cabe recalcar) y lo siguiente que hizo fue arrastrarlo a tiendas cuyos precios lo dejaron con la boca abierta, pero aun así tuvo que pagar sin chistar todo lo que ella le exigía.

Una vez tuvieron la ropa, lo llevó a una peluquería. Estuvo criticando por quince minutos junto al peluquero lo poco que lo favorecía el cabello sin estilo y el flequillo casi cubriéndole los ojos, antes de que ella se fuera a atender una llamada y lo dejara a merced del peluquero que empezó a cortar y peinar su cabello hasta dejarlo en un estilo desordenado y puntiagudo con un flequillo de lado que cubría apenas un poco solo uno de sus ojos.

Cuando Karin regresó con su llamada ya terminada, lo examinó desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de los cabellos, poniéndolo muy nervioso por alguna razón. Finalmente ella se acercó y le arrebató los anteojos.

-Oye, los necesito.- quiso recuperarlos pero ella los apartó de su camino, examinándolos como si fueran una especie de bicho muerto. –Bueno, realmente son solo de descanso, pero aun así.- se cruzó de brazos con molestia, antes de que volviera a sentir nerviosismo cuando ella volvió a mirarlo con tanta atención.

-Búscate otros, y esta vez que no parezcan de bibliotecario solterón.- se los arrojó despectivamente y apenas llegó a tomarlos antes de que cayeran al suelo. –Quiero que te consigas unos de marco más fino y no tan grandes, de ser posible. Y quiero que los uses lo menos posible. Tus ojos…- se acercó demasiado a él, sus rostros a pocos centímetros. –Son lindos, deja que el mundo los vea.- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería antes de volver a recuperar la distancia entre ellos.

-D-de acuerdo.- ¿acababa de hacerle un cumplido? Wow. -¿Eso es todo?-

-Todo por hoy. El lunes asegúrate de llegar temprano y cuando vayas en la clase te sentaras junto a Kazuya y en el almuerzo te sentaras en nuestra mesa, ¿has entendido?- mandó con las manos en la cintura.

-¿Es que acaso quieres convertirme en uno de tus perritos falderos?- hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Oye, en tu estado actual eso es a lo máximo que puedes aspirar. Y al menos servirá para que la gente empiece a notarte. No puedo hacer más. Te conviene tomarlo.- recomendó frotándose las sienes como si de los dos ella fuera la que tuviera que rogar por paciencia. –No seas tan ingrato conmigo.-

-Bien, bien. Como sea.- suspiró, no teniendo más opción que ceder.

Cuando llegó el lunes, fue más temprano de lo normal como se le indicó y ya en su clase se sentó junto a los perros de Kurosaki, que no lo miraron raro ni nada, ya debían haber sido informados por su líder de la nueva adición a su equipo. A medida que el salón comenzó a llenarse, de inmediato notó las miradas de todos dirigirse a él y se sintió muy incómodo de saberse el centro de atención. Estaba vistiendo el uniforme escolar sin el abrigo y la corbata, con el nuevo peinado, los nuevos lentes y las zapatillas a la moda.

Karin llegó sonriente del brazo con su novio y al verlo le guiñó un ojo, entonces Megumi entró tras ella.

Cuando sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a él de inmediato tragó saliva. Megumi le sonrió y agitó una mano hacia él, que de inmediato se sonrojó. ¡Ella lo había notado! ¡En verdad todo este embrollo en el que se había metido funcionó! Casi no podía creerlo.

En la hora del almuerzo se sentó entre los perros de Kurosaki, pero para su grata sorpresa Megumi se sentó justo frente a él con su bonita sonrisa. Eso valió totalmente los chismes maliciosos y chistes estúpidos que tuvo que soportar escuchar.

El resto de la semana la pasó junto a los perros de la reina demonio luciéndose pero participando lo menos posible en sus deberes de intimidación. Ahora recibía más atención femenina de la que quería y de las chicas equivocadas. Megumi apenas y sí lo saludaba y le sonreía como siempre, pero nada más que eso, y otras chicas prácticamente le saltaban encima, aunque ellas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, solo quería a la líder de la porrista con la sonrisa más hermosa.

Cuando pasaron dos semanas sin que haya ningún avance con la chica que quería, encaró a Karin en su oficina compartida con los quinientos yenes que le debía esa semana en mano, pero cuando ella quiso tomarlos lo apartó de su camino.

-¡Oye!- se quejó ella.

-Mi relación con Takaede no está avanzando. Quiero que me des más ayuda de la que me has dado hasta ahora o no te pagare esta semana. Y aún tengo esas fotos, solo para que no lo olvides.- recordó al verla fruncir el ceño peligrosamente.

-Agh, eres un ingrato.- rodó los ojos. –Escucha, es simple el por qué Takaede-san aún no está interesada en ti. Ella no es una porrista cualquiera, es la líder de las porristas, eso la pone en un nivel medianamente alto de popularidad. Tú eres solo la última adición de mi grupo.- querrá decir solo uno de sus perros falderos. –O sea que estás en un nivel medio. Lo que quiere decir que…- él la interrumpió al captar lo que quería decir.

-No estoy a su nivel aun.- suspiró pesadamente. -¿Cómo puedo subir de status?- maldición, ¿a qué otra incómoda sesión de cambio debía ser sometido para conseguir a la chica que quería?

-Bueno, pues ya tienes el estilo y la compañía. Solo te falta ser alguien por tu cuenta, algo que impresione, que te coloque por encima de los demás.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Dime… ¿aún eres bueno jugando al futbol, verdad?-

-¿Eh?- pestañeó.

-Como recordaras, mi novio es el capitán del equipo de futbol, puedo hacer que te meta al equipo fácilmente. Y sí pruebas ser lo suficientemente bueno, haré que desplacen a ese inútil vice-capitán que tiene y el puesto y la chica serán todos tuyos.- sonrió con su típica arrogancia. –Solo ve a la práctica de esta semana.-

-Haré lo que sea necesario.- ya había pasado por demasiado como para retroceder ahora.

Fue a la práctica de futbol y de inmediato recibió una sonrisa de Megumi que en el otro lado del campo estaba tomando las pruebas para las nuevas porristas. Una de ellas se cayó de la cima de la pirámide que estaban tratando de armar, y Toshiro de inmediato la reconoció como Su Purishira, su vecina y antigua amiga en común que había tenido con Kurosaki Karin en la época en la cual eran amigos que estaban juntos porque querían y no porque uno chantajeaba al otro. Tardó un poco en reconocerla porque la chica cada dos por tres se teñía y cortaba el cabello, ahora tenía el cabello de color violeta por debajo de los hombros.

-Hola, Toshiro-kun.- dijo alegremente, como si su barbilla no estuviera besando el suelo. –Te ves diferente.- opinó levantándose con torpeza, solo para tropezar con uno de sus pompones y volver a caer.

-Mira quién habla.- comentó con frialdad. Ella normalmente solo vestía ropas negras, y ahora estaba vestida con el colorido uniforme de las porristas y una falda. -¿Desde cuándo estás interesada en ser porrista?- la miró con desagrado.

-Desde que espante a mi último novio. Quiero uno nuevo y resulta que a los chicos les gustan las porristas, y sí no atraigo chicos, seguro conoceré a una de esas chicas lindas.- meneó las cejas sugestivamente. –Pero hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo. ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que volviste a ser amigo de Karin-chan?- frunció los labios. –Ella cambió mucho de cuando éramos niños.- susurró con pena.

-Lo sé.- suspiró. –Tengo mis motivos para haberme vuelto a acercar a Kurosaki, pero eso no es asunto tuyo, Su.- sin más se retiró dejándola hablando sola para ir a la práctica de futbol.

Había dejado de jugar futbol en cuanto terminó su amistad con Karin, pero sabía que aún no había perdido el toque, aún había seguido practicando otros deportes como el kendo y artes marciales solo que no en la escuela y seguía siendo muy atlético. Fue pan comido ser aceptado en el equipo, y solo a la semana el vice-capitán fue despedido y él tomó el puesto compartiendo una mirada cómplice con la reina demonio.

Entonces pasó lo que tanto había esperado. Megumi se acercó a él e hizo más que solo saludarlo, inició una conversación con él ¡y hasta le coqueteó! Su rostro se volvió rojo remolacha mientras tratando de no sonar tan tímido la invitó a una cita al fin, esperando ilusionadamente que aceptara.

-Claro que aceptó, Hitsugaya-san.- le ofreció otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. –Ven a recogerme el domingo, esperare con ansias nuestra cita perfecta.- guiñó un ojo antes de irse junto a sus amigas.

Las anteriores ansias de Toshiro por celebrar su victoria se esfumaron. ¡¿Cita perfecta?! ¡Él nunca antes había tenido una cita! Casi comenzó a hiperventilar, pero en su lugar decidió llamar a Karin e invitarla para hablar en su casa.

-¿Nunca antes habías tenido una cita? Cielos, sí que eres tan patético.- rió maliciosa mientras caminaban juntos hacia su casa.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?- gruñó tratando de que no viera sus mejillas rojas. –Era un nerd, y lo más parecido que había tenido a una novia antes fuiste tú.- ambos hicieron una mueca de asco.

-No me lo recuerdes.- bufó. Caminaron un par de cuadras más antes de detenerse frente a su casa. –Wow, ¿expandieron aún más esta mansión? No sabía que tú familia se había vuelto aún más asquerosamente rica de lo que ya era.- comentó con una mano en la cadera mientras lo seguía mirando alrededor.

-Mis padres expandieron los horizontes de sus negocios, también expandieron su tiempo lejos de casa pero eso es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado.- ignoró la repentina mirada de disculpa que Karin le lanzó, seguro se lo había imaginado. -¿Cómo podría pagarte todo lo que te pagó de ser de otra forma?- hizo un intento de broma, aunque ninguno de ellos sonrió. –Vayamos al grano.- se sentaron en los sillones de su sala de estar. –Ayúdame con esto de la cita y te daré cincuenta más.-

-Por supuesto que me los darás.- su mirada era la dura como piedra de siempre. –Bien, pues… Takaede-san es una completa simplona romántica, todo lo que tienes que hacer es llevarla a un restaurant caro que se vea romántico, luego vayan al cine y déjala escoger la película que ella quiera, no importa que a ti te parezca espantosa. Al final acompáñala a su casa por el parque y luego la besas antes de que entre. Cita perfecta.- sonrió contenta consigo misma.

-¿Besarla?- palideció. –Pero yo no sé besar.- ¿y sí la disgustaba después de todo este trabajo duro?

-Por favor, Toshiro. Ambos sabemos que ya has besado antes.- rodó los ojos.

-Sí, pero solo a ti y a los trece años. Ese fue un beso entre niños, pero no tengo más experiencia.- maldita sea, podría correr riesgo de arruinarlo todo.

-Pff. Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.- volvió a rodar los ojos. –Ven aquí, te enseñare.- suspiró como si estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio de su parte.

-¿Qué?- se sonrojó al entender rápidamente de lo que estaba hablando. -¿Estás loca? Tú tienes novio y yo estoy saliendo con alguien.- eso podría significar arruinarlo todo aún más.

-Oh, vamos. Solo estamos tú y yo aquí y solo va a ser un beso. Nada va a cambiar por eso, solo tendrás la experiencia que querías. Deja de ser llorón y presta atención.- sin más se levantó de su sillón y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, tomando su barbilla y estampando sus labios contra los suyos.

Se quedó rígido por un momento, meditando la idea de empujarla y decirle que no quería besarla, que a él solo le gustaba una chica, que no quería ser deshonesto… pero esta maldita besaba tan bien… que solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Se aseguró de imitar todos los movimientos con los que ella lo estaba seduciendo, no discutió cuando tomó sus muñecas y guió sus manos a posarse atrevidamente en su cintura y espalda baja, tampoco se quejó cuando sus lenguas empezaron a enredarse. Todo mientras trataba de pensar que estaba haciendo esto por Megumi, aunque mientras más era besado por Karin, menos recordaba que existiera alguna otra chica por ahí.

Cuando se separaron, el sol ya estaba cayendo por el horizonte, y sus respiraciones agitadas eran el único sonido que resonaba en su casa vacía y oscura. La tenue luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas altas reflejó directamente sobre ellos, dándole una buena visión del rostro sonrojado de su ex amiga, con sus labios rosas hinchados y brillosos, sus pestañas largas enmarcando sus ojos oscuros que una vez tanto amaba.

De repente recordó que ella no fue solo su amiga. Él solía estar total y completamente enamorado de ella, pero dejaron de hablarse porque después de que se hayan besado ninguno se atrevió a mirar los ojos del otro… y luego ella cambió.

-Karin…- no pudo evitar susurrar, aunque sea solo para recordar cómo se sentía decir su nombre. –No vuelvas a hacer esto.- se lamió los labios una última vez antes de recuperar la distancia entre ellos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, aturdimiento fácilmente visible en su cara bonita, antes de fruncir el ceño duramente.

-No tenía planeado volverlo a hacer.- escupió venenosamente. –Y serán doscientos más por esto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas cobrarme por algo que ni siquiera pedí?- gruñó molesto, pero no obstante sacó su billetera.

-Ve los resultados y agradéceme luego, pero ahora paga.-

Cuando el domingo fue a su cita con Megumi, la llevó a un restaurante caro que ella amó completamente, luego fueron al cine y tuvo que aguantarse dos horas de una vomitiva y poco realista película romántica asquerosamente rosa, luego la acompañó a su casa paseando por el parque, y cuando llegaron frente a su destino, se inclinó para besarla.

La experiencia de ella en el tema salió a relucir inmediatamente, y él empezó a sentirse nervioso, pero entonces cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de Karin fueron evocados en su mente, por lo que fácilmente siguió el ritmo a la líder de las porristas, aunque casi lo pierde cuando su mente insistió en recordarle a Karin y como ella lo besaba mejor, pero se esforzó por concentrarse en Takaede.

Terminado el beso, quedaron para salir en otra cita, que también fue un éxito, y ya a la semana le pidió ser su novia y ella aceptó. ¡Finalmente había conseguido a la chica que quería! Todo valió la pena, después de todo.

Ahora solo quedaba entregarle los mil a Kurosaki y el asunto con ella estaría cerrado. Fue a la escuela el jueves justamente con la intención de pagarle lo que debía, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que el grupo de la reina demonio estaba disperso, y ella no se veía por ninguna parte.

-¡Hola~ Mi Toshiro-kun!- Megumi llegó y de inmediato se enganchó a su brazo. -¿Ya oíste los nuevos rumores?- sonrió maliciosamente. –No podrás creerlos, pero esta vez ¡son de Kurosaki Karin-sama!- sus palabras quisieron ser un susurro pero acabaron para salir en forma de chillidos... Tal vez ella no era tan encantadora como pareció en un primer momento.

-¿Qué hay con Kurosaki?- pese a que nunca fue un chismoso, el que alguien se atreviera a chismear sobre Karin era algo muy inusual, normalmente sus perros falderos evitaban cualquier tipo de filtración negativa sobre su ama y señora.

-No podrás creerlo.- soltó una risita tonta muy aguda que casi lastima sus oídos. –Resulta que Karin-sama peleó con su novio, y ahora él divulgó una información muy jugosa sobre ella.- sonrió maliciosamente. –Karin-sama es virgen.- él arqueó las cejas. –Es una puritana, ¡ni siquiera ha fumado en su vida! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella siempre se burla de la gente por cosas mucho menores, ¡y resulta que realmente es tan patética!- rió y a carcajadas. –Ella está cayendo.- parecía excesivamente feliz por la desgracia de la que supuestamente era una "amiga a la que admiraba tanto". –Y su pareja también, tal vez nosotros podamos ser la próxima pareja más popular.- lo miró con ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Oh, sí, claro.- eso no lo ponía para nada feliz. –Hablando de eso… quería pedirte un favor.- trató de cambiar de tema. –Hay una chica que hizo la prueba para entrar a las porristas hace poco… su nombre es Su Purishira, es una vecina con la que solía llevarme bien de niños, ¿crees que puedas hacerla entrar?- ella no se lo había pedido pero la cosa se le ocurrió simplemente para cambiar el tema.

-¿Su Purishira?- frunció el ceño. –Cielos, ella era tan torpe, y es una emo rarita.- hizo una mueca. –Pero claro, hare lo que sea por ti, mi Toshiro-kun~- le estampó un beso en los labios antes de irse con sus amigas porristas.

Él todo el día buscó a Karin, pero ella pareció no asistir a clases, o bien se fue temprano cuando los rumores empezaron. Toda la escuela estaba cotilleando a su costa, y sus perros falderos habían sido detenidos por atacar a tantos de los chismosos como les fue posible, pero finalmente fueron pescados por un profesor y castigados. Los rumores se habían esparcido tanto que no podían ser contenidos, aunque el que lo intentaran demostraba mucha lealtad de su parte… o tal vez miedo por la ira de su ama y señora.

Él trató de llamarla pero ella no le contestaba, insistió tratando de convencerse de que era solo para entregarle el dinero, pero al cabo de unas horas se hartó de intentarlo.

A la hora de la salida acompañó a su novia a casa, y al llegar ella le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y le dio un gran y largo beso que al final los dejó jadeando a ambos, luego le sonrió coquetamente tomando su muñeca y jalándolo para entrar a su casa, pero él se paró a medio camino.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó nerviosamente.

-¿Qué crees tú?- su sonrisa se agrandó. –Quiero hacerlo contigo.- susurró directo en su oído.

-¿Ha-ha-hacerlo?- ¿se refería a lo que él creía que se refería? Oh. Santos. Cielos. –Mmm… Takaede…- se puso rígido mientras ella le besaba el cuello. –M-mira, me encantaría ha-hacerlo y eso… pero ahora mismo tengo un compromiso muy importante que realmente no puedo posponer.- tragó nerviosamente.

Ella se separó de él con el ceño fruncido.

-Pff… ¿en serio? Que mala suerte.- hizo una mueca. –Bien… entonces seré paciente. Pero la próxima vez quiero que la iniciativa salga de ti. Quiero una cena romántica y que sea en tu habitación con pétalos de rosa.- suspiró enamoradizamente. –Estaré esperando, mi Toshiro-kun~- lo besó ferozmente antes de enfilarse hasta entrar a su casa.

Suspiró aliviado. Megumi era un tanto más abrumadora de lo que había pensado… aún no estaba seguro de sí quería dar el siguiente paso con ella ahora, apenas habían empezado a ser novios hace pocos días y no esperó que ella estuviera ya tan… entusiasmada.

Fue a su casa y sacó su celular mirándolo con nostalgia sin estar dispuesto a admitir la razón… Ok, bien, lo admitía. ¡Quería tener noticias de Kurosaki! Ella fue importante para él en algún momento de su vida, quería saber sí se encontraba bien.

Entró a su cuarto con gesto decaído aun mirando la pantalla de su celular, pero entonces oyó un pequeño sollozo y su celular se cayó de su mano cuando levantó la vista para ver a Karin sobre su cama abrazada a sus rodillas con el rostro oculto entre ellas, temblando y sollozando apenas levemente.

El panorama le trajo un recuerdo de años atrás cuando la amaba tanto a pesar de ambos ser tan jóvenes. Ella siempre se colaba a su habitación cuando estaba triste o tenía problemas que la desbordaban demasiado como para poder aparentar que todo estaba bien, y siempre buscaba consuelo en él. Un día se coló llorando a su habitación, devastada por el hecho de que su hermano había abandonado a la familia para ir a estudiar a una universidad en la ciudad donde se mudó su novia. Él la consoló lo mejor que pudo, no era bueno con las palabras así que solo la abrazó hasta que ella estuvo lista para contarle lo que sentía, después de eso la conversación fluyó hasta que acabaron riendo a carcajadas por alguna razón que ahora no podía recordar, entonces fue cuando la besó… Y entonces ella escapó por la ventana y jamás volvieron a hablarse hasta que él terminó como vicepresidente este año.

Tragó saliva pesadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kurosaki?- trató de usar el más frío de sus tonos mientras se hincaba para recoger su celular que afortunadamente no se rompió.

Ella permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de comenzar a alzar la vista levemente, dejándolo ver que tenía los ojos completamente secos. Al final parecía que no había estado llorando como pensó.

-Toshiro.- susurró con furia. –Hasta que llegas. He estado esperándote, quiero mis malditos mil yenes.- gruñó amargamente.

Una punzada de dolor lo golpeó con inesperada fuerza. ¿Así que eso era todo lo que vino a buscar aquí? ¿Todo esto era por su maldito dinero? Cerró los ojos con frustración, pero metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó los mil yenes que tenía planeado entregarle hoy en la escuela, arrojándolos despectivamente frente a ella.

-Ahí tienes.- ahora lárgate, quiso decir, pero algo en su interior le dio que sí lo hacía nunca volvería a hablar con ella, y su corazón fue demasiado cobarde como para dejarlo pronunciar aquello. –Iba a dártelos en la escuela. ¿Por qué no fuiste?- inquirió con cautela.

-No te hagas.- rodó los ojos, tomando el dinero y contándolo. –Sé que los rumores se habrán expandido ya por toda la maldita ciudad.- frunció el ceño. –De todos modos no duraran, sé exactamente como vengarme.- entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y él supo que mañana se desataría el infierno en la Academia. -¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a casa? Ya me estaba hartando de esperarte.- lo miró acusadoramente.

-Estaba con Takaede.- el gesto de la pelinegra por un momento se retorció en algo que no pudo descifrar, antes de volver a ser una máscara de indiferencia. –Ella quiere… dar el siguiente paso.- Karin casi se cae de la cama. –Tuve que rechazarla por el momento, nunca lo he hecho y me puse nervioso, no quería decepcionarla.- su ex amiga se retorció incómodamente. –Sí te cuento esto es para que sepas que no eres la única adolescente de dieciséis años que sigue siendo virgen, sí es que los rumores son ciertos.- reprimió una sonrisa al verla sonrojarse, ya había olvidado que ella podía ser adorable.

-Pff, por supuesto que ya sabía que nunca lo has hecho, te quite tus dos primeros besos yo.- sonrió petulantemente, pero luego bajó la mirada. –Y sí, los rumores son ciertos.- reconoció, sorprendiéndolo enormemente.

-Wow, ¿en serio?- pestañeó. –Realmente no lo había creído… todo el mundo te ha visto enredándote con el capitán del equipo de futbol y kendo en los pasillos.- hizo una mueca y apretó los puños ante el recuerdo. La primera vez que la había visto entre los brazos de ese idiota con su lengua metida hasta la garganta había tenido el impulso de romperle la cara al imbécil y llevársela muy lejos, pero por supuesto no lo hizo, ella ya no era su Karin.

-Sí, sí, él no besa mal.- admitió fácilmente. –Pero nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, él es un completo acomplejado, no me había estado presionando para hacerlo hasta hace unas semanas, pero yo lo he estado rechazando. Ayer finalmente se hartó de mí cuando lo abofetee por toquetearme y hoy hizo este escándalo.- suspiró molesta. –Pero me las va a pagar.- aseguró. –Aunque admito que no me importaría perder la virginidad, solo que no con él, es un idiota, pero sí tan solo hubiera aceptado salir con ese universitario hace unos meses y llegar a tercera base entonces no estaría pasando por este disgusto.- gruñó descontenta.

-Pues yo solo desearía tener algo de experiencia para no quedar tan mal con Takaede.- dijo solo para no imaginarla en los brazos de algún universitario con suerte. –Probablemente solo lea algunos libros para estar más informado.- ¿por qué rayos no había prestado más atención a las clases de educación sexual?

-Pff, libros.- se mofó. –Casi olvidaba que eres un completo nerd.- rodó los ojos por enésima vez, antes de repentinamente ampliarlos y mirarlo con tanta intensidad que lo puso muy incómodo. –Lo tengo.- su sonrisa lo asustaba un poco, sinceramente. –Hagámoslo.-

-¿Qué?- no creía haberla entendido. Esperaba que no quisiera decir lo que él pensaba que quería decir.

-Tengamos sexo.- él casi se va de espaldas con su franqueza. –Yo me deshago de esta cosa inútil y tú ganas experiencia para tener contenta a tu simplona.- esto último lo murmuró con acidez extra. –Los dos ganamos.- sonrió coquetamente. –Así que… hagámoslo.-

-… ¿Me vas a cobrar por eso también?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca con torpeza, aún no podía creer del todo que esa situación fuera verdad.

-Por supuesto que sí.- se levantó de su cama y se acercó hasta él balanceando sus sensuales caderas. –A menos que…- pegó sus pechos grandes contra su pecho firme, dejándolo sentir su suavidad y calidez. –A menos que sea una muy buena primera vez.- sin más unió sus labios en un beso desesperado y posesivo, que para su sorpresa respondió con la misma intensidad.

Estaban solos, sus padres estaban de viaje como siempre y ella parecía no tener problemas en quedarse con él, y lo poco que quedaba de su autocontrol poco a poco comenzó a hacerse pedazos hasta desaparecer por completo derrumbando sus restricciones y llevándolo a tomarla por las caderas pegándola contra él firmemente besándola con más fuerza, poco a poco comenzando a tocarse por todas partes desvergonzadamente, dejándose llevar por la pasión ardiendo en sus venas.

Sus pequeñas manos arrancaron los botones de su camisa para posteriormente arrojar la misma a un rincón oscuro de su habitación. Sus dedos rastrillaron por la piel desnuda de su torso enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Sus lenguas se paseaban en las bocas del otro como si no pudieran tener suficiente y ni hablar de sus manos. Ella enredó una pierna alrededor de su cintura y sus cuerpos se frotaron de manera deliciosamente excitante.

Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente le estaba gritando incesantemente lo mal que estaba lo que hacían, pero era amortiguada por los latidos de su corazón y una voz mucho más grande recordándole lo mucho que había deseado esto desde hace años.

Años, años y años reprimiendo su frustración por haber arruinado todo entre ellos con ese maldito beso. Años frenando sus ganas de ir hacia ella y hablarle, preguntarle o reclamarle ¿por qué lo había abandonado? Años frenando sus ganas de ir a sacudirla por los hombros y gritarle ¿por qué había cambiado tanto? Años deseando volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, que ella sea suya, como debía haberlo sido siempre.

Casi sin darse cuenta cayeron en su cama, aun pegados saboreándose desesperadamente.

Él verdaderamente no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, todo lo que sabía era lo poco que había prestado atención en la clase de educación sexual y alguna que otra película porno con la que su padre lo había traumado cuando empezó a entrar en la pubertad. Todo lo que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante era su instinto y lo bien que se sentía hacerla suspirar y jadear contra sus labios.

Con manos temblorosas, lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la pelinegra, encontrándose con el agradable espectáculo de sus pechos llenos contenidos por un sujetador azul que dudó en quitar por lo que al final ella tomó la iniciativa y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

Vacilante pero decidido bajó poco a poco su boca para depositar un pequeño beso en su boca, bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello delineando con su lengua las tenues líneas de sus huesos, bajando más y más hasta que lento pero seguro se encontró con sus pechos grandes y los pequeños pezones endurecidos a los que capturó con sus labios y acarició con su lengua.

La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y el susurro de sus nombres. Quitó su falda con parsimonia para luego sonreír cuando ella con ferocidad lo ayudó a quitarse el pantalón.

Él introdujo su mano dentro de sus bragas, sintiendo la humedad abundante y el calor abrasador. Ella jugueteó con su miembro endurecido, rompiendo su ropa interior en el proceso de sacarlo del camino.

-¿Impaciente?- susurró juguetonamente en su oído mientras bajaba sus bragas tomándose su tiempo para sentir la piel de sus torneadas piernas bajo las palmas de sus manos.

-…Tengo miedo.- esas palabras lo detuvieron justo un segundo antes de que haya estado a punto de abrirle las piernas.

-¿Eh?- no era lo que esperaba oír luego de que ella se le tirara encima.

-He querido esto por mucho tiempo…- suspiró entrecortadamente. –Quiero ser solo tuya…-

-Eres mía, Karin.- pegó sus frentes sudorosas juntas. –Siempre lo has sido, te me escapaste por unos años, pero ya no te volveré a dejar ir.- la besó suavemente en lo que llevaba sus manos a sus muslos separándolos cautelosamente.

-¿Lo juras?- se quedó sin aliento al ver sus ojos brillantes y cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas. -¿Juras que sin importar lo que pase no me dejaras alejarme de ti?- llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, separando sus piernas y dejándolo posicionarse más cómodamente sobre ella.

-Lo juró.- la besó, apasionadamente. –Te juró que nunca dejé de amarte.- sin más contratiempos entró en ella de una sola estocada, arrancándole un largo gemido de dolor mientras luchaba por no correrse ahí mismo del enorme placer que poseerla le otorgaba.

Se quedó quieto dentro de ella por un tiempo hasta oírla dejar de sisear para en su lugar ponerse a suspirar. Tomó uno de sus glúteos y uno de sus pechos y sus cuerpos comenzaron a balancearse el uno contra el otro, llenando el lugar de fuertes gemidos, gruñidos y pequeños gritos de placer. No podía decir que haya durado mucho, pese a lo que su orgullo o la cara de absoluta satisfacción de Karin pudieran expresar. Ella era demasiado pequeña y él a pesar de no ser muy alto tenía muy bien dotadas ciertas partes de su cuerpo, y al poco tiempo su calor y su estrechez se volvieron demasiado para que fuera capaz de soportarlo. Se derramó en su interior.

Ella siguió respirando agitadamente, obvio aún muy necesitada, por lo que hizo uso de sus fuerzas de reserva para guiar su mano a su entrada y frotar en círculos vertiginosos su clítoris hasta hacerla rociar sus sabanas de sus jugos calientes.

Incluso una vez terminado el acto siguieron besándose como si fueran a morir de no hacerlo, abrazados y hablando a susurros por alguna razón que no entendía porque no había ninguna otra alma en la casa. Casi parecían borrachos de felicidad.

-Oye, Karin, ahora que lo pienso…- la abrazó más contra sí. –No usamos protección.- trató de no sonar tan horrorizado como se sentía.

-Oh, descuida. Tomó la píldora.- eso le ganó una mirada confusa de parte del albino y la pelinegra de inmediato supo detectar qué lo angustiaba. –Te lo dije, he estado esperando esta noche por años. Tenía que estar preparada.- sonrió frotando círculos imaginarios con sus deditos sobre su torso.

-Ah, bien.- suspiró aliviado. -¿Tienes que volver a casa ahora?- ya había anochecido y no quería preocupar a la familia Kurosaki.

-Nah, Yuzu sabrá cubrirme. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo…- se enroscó alrededor de él sin planes de dejarlo ir en ningún momento pronto, por lo que no pudo contenerse de abrazarla y así caer dormidos los dos en los brazos del otro.

Cuando despertó no debería haberle sorprendido tanto como lo hizo el verla ya completamente vestida sentada al borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

-¿Karin?- llamó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, ya despertaste.- volteó a verlo de reojo. –Fue una buena primera vez, así que no voy a cobrarte por eso.- sonrió coquetamente. –Tal vez yo debería pagarte a ti, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya tuviste tu diversión creo que fue suficiente.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- frunció el ceño, completamente perdido. –Karin, sobre anoche…-

-Sobre anoche nada.- lo cortó con total seriedad, cualquier anterior rastro de humor desaparecido. -¿No te creíste en serio todas las babosadas que dijimos, verdad? Obviamente fueron solo cosa del momento.- rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente.

-La pasamos bien juntos, pero ahora es momento de que regresemos a nuestras vidas.- le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano. –Yo ya me deshice de mi virginidad, bien por mí, tú ya ganaste experiencia para complacer a Takaede-san. Los dos ganamos, y ya podemos volver a nuestras vidas.- sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear en él como si no estuviera resquebrajándole el corazón en ese mismo momento con sus palabras hirientes.

-Bien.- escupió, harto de su indiferencia. –Tienes razón, el momento ya pasó.- sí así es como ella quería jugar… -Es más, hoy mismo voy a llamar a Takaede y le haré el amor en esta misma cama apenas te largues de una vez.-

Ella dejó de teclear.

-¿Hacer el amor con dos mujeres el mismo día? ¿Quién lo diría del vicepresidente Hitsugaya?- no volteó a verlo, pero sus hombros temblaban con lo que sabía era rabia.

-No voy a hacer el amor con dos mujeres el mismo día.- se arrastró hasta estar a solo centímetros de ella, colocando su barbilla en su hombro para susurrar correctamente en su oído. –Voy a hacerle el amor a _Megumi_ , a ti, te cogí, eso fue solo sexo, _Kurosaki_.-

Karin se quedó inmóvil por un momento, después, él realmente no debería haber estado tan sorprendido por la bofetada que le atravesó el rostro. Había estado tratando de lastimarla como ella hacía con él siempre, pero tal vez se pasó un poco…

-¡Por mí ustedes dos pueden irse al infierno JUNTOS!- volteó a verlo con los ojos ardiendo de ira llenos de lágrimas. -¡Y ni te atrevas a volver a acercarte a mí o juró que al infierno los voy a mandar! ¡La reina sigo siendo YO!- se levantó con la barbilla bien en alto, pero aun con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. –Esto fue un error…- susurró con voz rota, antes de dirigirse a la ventana por la que había venido y treparse a la rama de un árbol, saliendo por fin de su habitación.

…Definitivamente se pasó. Pero bueno, pensó suspirando, ya arreglaría las cosas entre ellos, ella era suya, después de todo.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Bien, esto no contara como OS porque es un Two-shot y es el regalo super atrasado de MikeRyder16 n.n

Mike, estuviste ahí en mi primer OS HK, y seguiste siendo una lectora constante hasta hoy en día. Eres la persona que más fics me ha comentado y que sé que has leido todos xD Me has hecho reír, sonreír y morir de felicidad con tus reviews, siempre me extrañó cuando no recibo uno tuyo, a mí no me extrañaria que otras lectoras vayan y vengan, pero siempre he estado feliz de tenerte :'D Amo absolutamente a todas mis lectoras, pero tú eres especial y por eso te traigo como regalo de cumpleaños (super atrasado) un Two-shot nwn Sé que no es exactamente lo que me pediste XP pero pense q te gustaría uwu Espero que te guste mucho.

Subire la segunda parte pronto, y espero q a todas esta cosa rara llena de cliches inversos, drama y estupidez adolescente les guste 8D El Lemon de este cap fue Light pero el del proximo sera un poco más Hard 7w7

Los personajes de Tite. Tengo muchas, muchas, muchas cosas que hacer así q no esperen Honor al Amor ni Extraterrestrial pronto, por cierto, para las que no entendieron, Extraterrestrial aun NO entro en Hiatus, entrara en Hiatus cuando termine HaA xP

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Eres mía.

Parte dos: Mi chica.

Fue a la escuela más tarde ese día y de inmediato Megumi se abrazó a su brazo y empezó a parlotear de cosas a las que no tenía pensado prestar atención, al menos no hasta que la oyó decir el nombre de su verdadera chica.

-…Kurosaki Karin-sama realmente es invencible, ¡ella destruyó por completo a sus rivales!- sus ojos brillaron con admiración hacia la chica que ayer estaba criticando. –Tienes que ver el patio, ¡está lleno!- rió ruidosamente.

-¿Lleno de qué?- pestañeó perplejo, a lo que su novia se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

-¿No me has estado escuchando?- él decidió no perder tiempo con su rabieta y en lugar de eso la dejó ahí con la palabra en la boca para ir a examinar qué demonios había en el patio que tenía que ver con su chica Kurosaki.

Al llegar al patio e ir viendo todo por los pasillos, su boca cayó abierta. Por absolutamente todas partes, todas las paredes, las puertas, los casilleros, estaban pegadas fotos del novio de Karin, el capitán del equipo de futbol y kendo rodeado de botellas de sake, tirado al borde de una piscina, completamente desnudo con un círculo rojo haciendo resaltar la parte de sus genitales que, Toshiro notó con burla, no estaban ni cerca de llegar al tamaño promedio. Las fotos estaban encabezadas por el título de "La razón por la cual ninguna chica se ha acostado con él" y Karin estaba en la otra entrada del patio terminando de tapizar las paredes y entregando una copia de la foto a quien se la pidiera con una gran sonrisa.

Oh. Con que esta era la venganza a la que se estaba refiriendo…

Megumi llegó con el ceño fruncido tras él y se enganchó a su brazo reclamándole por haber venido a ver sin esperarla. Toshiro la ignoró lo mejor que pudo, fijando su vista en la presidenta estudiantil marginando a su ya seguro ex novio.

En un momento dado, Karin cruzó miradas con él, pero luego sus ojos se fijaron en Megumi y su sonrisa burlona finalmente desapareció en una mueca de ira. Estrelló el montón de copias que le quedaba en los brazos de uno de sus sequitos y se retiró gloriosamente con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto.

Él suspiró, pero volvió a su clase aun abrazado a su novia que a regañadientes se despegó de la zona de chismes.

Por una semana, no supo qué hacer para mejorar la situación en la que estaba. Aun quería a Takaede, tal vez… un poco, se esforzó mucho por hacerla su novia, pero nunca había dejado de estar enamorado de Karin, solo que él hecho de que ella se haya convertido en una perra cruel lo obligó a encapsular sus sentimientos y tratar de mandarlos a un rincón olvidado de su mente. Pero después de lo que habían compartido… sabía que no podría volver a fingir que no la amaba como un idiota, un nerd que se enamoró de la chica más popular de la escuela.

Tal vez ya no era tan nerd, pero ella era aún más popular después de hacer que el capitán de futbol y kendo se mudara de la ciudad solo por la gran humillación que lo hizo pasar. Casi le daba lastima, casi, porque después de todo el imbécil quiso quitarle a su chica.

Cuando el capitán se mudó y por ende se fue de la escuela, obviamente, el entrenador del equipo ofreció el puesto de capitán de futbol a Toshiro, que por insistencia de Megumi acabó aceptando, subiendo así aún más su status.

-Toshiro-kun, felicidades por el puesto.- después de su primera sesión de entrenamiento siendo el capitán, Su Purishira se acercó a él con una sonrisa vestida con el uniforme de porrista y el cabello más corto que la última vez que la vio. –Y gracias por convencer a tu novia de admitirme en las porristas, ya he conseguido los números de teléfono de varios chicos lindos.- celebró.

-Gracias, y de nada.- se encogió de hombros dejándose caer en una de las bancas de los estrados. –Es bueno que al menos tú estés feliz en estos momentos, Su.- suspiró, su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de problemas pero igual se alegraba por su vecina.

-¿Tú no estás feliz? Finalmente tienes la novia que quieres.- pestañeó perpleja. -¿O será porque ahora que la tienes… perdiste a Karin-chan?- lo miró con comprensivos ojos marrones. Él la miró con ojos amplios de sorpresa. –No te hagas el sorprendido.- rió exageradamente fuerte. –Ustedes siempre han estado enamorados, e incluso cuando dejaron de ser amigos, yo notaba que se seguían mirando en los pasillos.-

-Espera, ¿qué?- la frenó. –Está bien, reconozco que yo la miraba, pero… ¿ella me miraba también?- no podía creerlo.

-Claro.- confirmó con simpleza. –Incluso aunque ella cambió, varias veces la note mirándote embobada. Lo de ustedes es muy fuerte.-

Ignorando los suspiros enamoradizos y delirios de romance en los que se había sumergido su vecina, él se perdió en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si lo que decía podía ser cierto. Todo este tiempo en el que estuvo tratando de convencerse de que la había olvidado y desde que se volvió su sobreexplotado vicepresidente tratando de convencerse de que la odiaba… ¿podría ella estar pasando por algo similar? ¿Podría ella haber estado tratando de suprimir sus sentimientos como él?

Con su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, volvió a dejar a Su con la palabra en la boca y corrió hasta la oficina que compartía con Karin, esperanzado de encontrarla ahí, esperanzado de mandar todo a la mierda y estar con ella como siempre debió.

Pero por desgracia, lo que encontró fue a Megumi montando guardia en la puerta, esperando por él.

-¡Ahí estás, mi Toshiro-kun~!- canturreó antes de lanzarse a besarlo. -¡No adivinaras los nuevos rumores!- agh, de nuevo con sus chismes… -¡Kurosaki Karin-sama tiene un nuevo novio!-

…Fue como si el mundo se cayera alrededor de él. Las esperanzas se derrumbaron, su amor ardió en celos y su tristeza explotó con frustración. Solo había pasado una maldita semana desde que terminó con su ex novio y ahora la chica popular necesitaba uno nuevo, claro que sí.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó en un susurro, tratando de no demostrar lo furioso que estaba en ese momento.

-El capitán del equipo de karate y baloncesto.- informó felizmente su novia chismosa. –No es tan guapo como su ex, pero es muy popular y carismático.- sonrió enganchándose a su brazo mientras empezaba a arrastrarlo por los pasillos. –Pero no hablemos de eso… por ahora.-

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó, aunque apenas la estaba escuchando, estaba más ocupado preguntándose cómo rayos Karin se atrevió a hacerle eso. ¡Ella era suya y ella lo sabía muy bien!

-Pues de nosotros.- lo miró con las mejillas enrojecidas de un modo que tal vez antes podría haberle parecido adorable, pero ahora no sentía nada. –Sé que te dije que quería algo especial para nuestra primera vez…- frenaron de golpe frente a una puerta que conocía muy bien. –Pero la verdad es que ya no aguantó más.- sin más lo jaló para adentrarse al armario donde ya se habría enredado al menos la mitad de la población adolescente del colegio.

Ella lo besó y él correspondió con furia. Estaba tan enojado con Karin, y estaba tan necesitado de ella, que no le importaba usar a Megumi como medio para enfriar sus frustraciones. Ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente.

Sus manos se posaron en la cintura delgada casi huesuda y él trató de imaginar las anchas y curvilíneas caderas de cierta pelinegra. Su boca se pegó al cuello bañado en perfumes frutales y él solo quiso rememorar el olor embriagante a rosas y miel en el que se había ahogado una semana atrás. Acarició el cuerpo flacucho tratando de estimular a su imaginación para visualizar el cuerpo voluptuoso y atlético que realmente desearía tener contra la pared ahora.

-Karin…- gimió al besarla.

Megumi se apartó de golpe.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chilló tan alto que casi lo deja sordo. -¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- lo miró enloquecida de indignación.

-Yo… eh…- maldita sea. –Lo siento.- solo alcanzó a disculparse.

-¡¿LO SIENTO?!- siguió gritando como loca, sus ojos verdes refulgiendo con furia. -¡Dijiste el nombre de otra chica mientras estabas CONMIGO! ¡Dijiste el nombre de la PUTA de Kurosaki!- la admiración por ella ahora estaba completamente perdida.

-Oye, no te atrevas a insultarla.- bien que él a veces no era muy amable en sus pensamientos sobre ella, pero eso no quería decir que iba a permitir que alguien grite insultos hacia ella.

-Ja.- de repente sonrió burlonamente. –Tú estás enamorado de ella.- rió y a carcajadas. -¡Cielos, que patético!- rió aún más fuerte. -¡Tú eres un nerd! ¡Tienes suerte de estar conmigo pero aspiras a más! ¡Aspiras a estar con la puta de Kurosaki!- se carcajeó sin descanso.

-Te dije que no la insultes.- frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

-¿Quién crees que eres?- clavó un dedo en su pecho con una mirada de pura rabia pero una sonrisa de superioridad. –Tú no eres nadie, acabas de perder a la mejor mujer que pudiste tener en tu aburrida vida, porque alguien como Kurosaki Karin-sama NUNCA estaría con alguien como tú, eres inferior a mí, a ella no le llegas ni a la planta de los pies.- lo miró oscuramente. –Mañana todos se enteraran de esto, Hitsugaya, todos se enteraran de que estás enamorado de la puta líder de la escuela, y todos se burlaran de ti. Vas a volver al agujero impopular del cual nunca debiste salir.- amenazó agitando su cabello marrón con arrogancia. –Te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste.- prometió marchándose.

Él suspiró aliviado. Finalmente ya se había librado de Megumi y de la popularidad, ambas estaban comenzando a resultarle insoportables. Un problema menos en su cabeza, ahora solo quería reclamarle a Karin.

-¡Toshiro-kun!- reconoció la voz de Purishira apenas salió del armario. Ella corría hacia él vestida con sus típicas ropas que la hacían parecer como si siempre tuviera un funeral al cual ir. Al llegar hasta él quiso frenar de golpe pero solo terminó cayendo al suelo. -¡Toshiro-kun, he escuchado algo horrible!- gritó aun con la nariz enterrada en el suelo.

-¿Más rumores? Sí es lo de que Karin tiene un nuevo novio, ya lo sé.- bufó rodando los ojos.

-¡No es eso, es peor!- aseguró ella poniéndose en pie. –La escuche hablando con su nuevo novio, ellos planearon una cita para ir a un motel esta tarde al salir de la escuela.-

-¿Y qué ganas con decirme eso? ¿Hacerme sentir más miserable?- frunció el ceño con desagrado.

-No, no.- negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. –El tipo la estaba presionando para tener relaciones sexuales.- ¿Qué? –Él la amenazó con inventar rumores falsos sobre ella sí no lo hacían hoy porque él no quería aceptar una nueva novia a menos que sea "una diosa en la cama". Karin-chan había estado tratando de rechazarlo, pero al final cedió y sé que a regañadientes. Yo quise hablar con ella pero solo me dijo "no te metas, emo".- hizo un mohín. –Tengo miedo de que ese tipo la viole o algo, sonaba muy rudo. Creo que deberías… ¡OYE!- gritó cuando de nuevo no esperó a que terminara de hablar y empezó a correr hacia su oficina compartida.

Llegó a la oficina y suspiró aliviado al ver a Karin con rostro preocupado sentada desganada en su silla. Ella lo miró con suma sorpresa al verlo entrar, pero luego arrugó el gesto con enojo.

-¿Purishira-chan te dijo lo que estuvo espiando, verdad?- inquirió con amargura.

-Deja a Su fuera de esto.- cerró la puerta con seguro. -¿Qué es eso que oigo de tu nuevo novio y que el idiota te está presionando para que te acuestes con él?- se acercó a ella y aplastó las manos en el escritorio.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué no vas con tu noviecita?-

-Ya no tengo una noviecita.- se hincó sobre el escritorio hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a solo centímetros de distancia. –Solo tengo una mujercita muy terca que cree que la dejaré hacer todas las idioteces que se le pasen por su loca cabeza.- sonrió levemente esperando que captara el mensaje implícito.

-Tú…- sus bellos ojos se ampliaron. -¿Terminaste con Takaede-san?- lo miró esperanzada. Él asintió distraídamente, con los ojos fijos en sus labios rosados, ansioso por volverlos a saborear. –E-eso fue muy e-estúpido. ¡Trabajamos mucho para que estés con ella y al final solo la botaste como basura tan rápido!- su rostro se volvió rojo mientras trataba de retroceder para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

-No me importa Takaede. No la amó a ella, nunca la ame. Yo solo te amo a ti, desde los trece años, tal vez antes. Y ahora quiero que botes a tu noviecito ese, y quiero que todos sepan que tu novio soy yo.- la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos sin alejarse de él.

-T-tú… tú no puedes decirme qué hacer. ¡Yo siempre hago lo que quiero!- trató de zafarse de su agarre pero no se lo permitió.

-Tú eres mía, Kurosaki Karin.- frunció el ceño. –Pero aun así soy bueno, y no te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras…- sonrió complacido al ver sus ojos decepcionados en cuanto la soltó alejándose. –Pero te lo advierto, no voy a dejar que te hagas esto. Tú no quieres dormir con ese cerdo que te conseguiste por novio ahora. Y lo quieras o no, al final del día terminaran.- sonrió ladinamente, su mente de genio ya maquinando un plan para no perder a su chica.

-No podrás evitarlo. ¡Y tú no sabes lo que quiero! ¡Deja de actuar como sí me conocieras tan bien! ¡No me conoces porque no nos hablamos por años!- lo señaló acusadoramente, pero él logró oír el dolor bien oculto debajo de sus palabras punzantes.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras él se retorcía en arrepentimiento y ella ampliaba sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo qué había dicho y cómo él lo entendió perfectamente.

-Lo lamento.- se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, apoyando la barbilla en el escritorio. –De haber sabido que eso arruinaría para siempre nuestra amistad nunca te habría besado… Por favor perdóname, sé que también debiste haber sufrido con eso.- suspiró.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- su incrédula pregunta lo hizo mirarla con curiosidad. -¿Por qué lo dices como si distanciarnos hubiera sido tu culpa? ¡Yo fui la cobarde que no tuvo el valor para volver a hablarte porque tenía miedo de que nada volviera a ser cómo antes o peor… que todo siguiera igual! ¡Era pequeña pero sentía tantas cosas y estaba tan… asustada!- llevó sus dedos a arañar su cuero cabelludo. –O no sé… No sé porque no volví a ti a pesar de extrañarte tanto…- ella parecía estarse hablando más a sí misma que a él en ese momento. –Pero me arrepentí de eso… Me arrepiento hasta ahora.- su voz bajó a un tenue susurro.

-Karin…- pestañeó perplejo porque… ¿quién entendía a esta mujercita loca? En un momento le hablaba como si fuera un insecto al que quería pisar y al otro parecía amarlo tanto como lo amaba. Estaba loca pero era suya. –También fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte ir, no debí dejar que te alejes de mí hace años, y no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer ahora.- ante eso ella levantó su mirada para encontrar sus ojos directo contra los suyos. –No voy a dejar que vayas con ese nuevo novio tuyo.-

Eso hizo desaparecer la adorable vulnerabilidad de sus ojos para reemplazarlo con su actitud terca y el brillo desafiante en sus bonitos ojos oscuros.

-T-tú… Te dije que no iba a dejar que me dijeras qué hacer. El pasado ya está enterrado y nuestras vidas separadas.- cielo santo, qué terca era esta mujer. –Yo NUNCA hago nada que no quiera hacer.- se levantó de su escritorio y quiso retirarse, pero él la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar más.

-Tú no quieres acostarte con ese tipo.- el brillo nervioso que apareció en sus ojos lo tranquilizo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. –Y no te dejaré irte de aquí.- tomó su otra muñeca y la jaló en un beso abrasador, aprisionando sus labios con los suyos sin importarle sus forcejeos y gemidos descontentos mientras intentaba librarse de él. –Eres una maldita terca demente. ¿Por qué no solo dejas tu maldito orgullo de lado y admites que me amas?- dijo tomándose unos momentos para dejarla respirar antes de volver a besarla con fiereza, riendo cuando sus intentos de lucha poco a poco comenzaron a disminuir.

-Yo no tengo nada que admitir. No es mi problema que tú me ames.- gruñó entre beso y beso. –Quiero decir… Lo entiendo, soy increíblemente genial y tú un nerd con malos gustos que estaba enamorado de… Takaede-san.- sus últimas palabras vinieron con un toque de rencor extra.

-¿Estás molesta por qué te hice ayudarme a conquistar a Takaede?- de repente la realización lo golpeó como un chorro de agua helada y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos. -¿Por eso es todo esto? ¿Te molestó que después de años me acercara a ti para conquistar otra chica, verdad?- alzó una ceja con diversión, encontrando entrañable la expresión de rabia, celos mal disimulados y frustración que de repente invadió sus lindos rasgos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- pisoteó con las mejillas rojas de ira. -¡¿Y a mí que me importa sí me usaste para meterte en las bragas de la líder de las porristas?! ¡Sí te gustan las chicas amables y altas de lindos ojos y lindo cabello que se hayan acostado con cientos de chicos es totalmente tu problema!- se apartó bruscamente de él y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a retirarse.

El albino la miró perplejo mientras la veía alejarse de él. Ella había hablado… su tono era como sí… ¿estuviera insegura de sí misma? Pero era ridículo. ¿La reina demonio de la Academia insegura de sí misma? ¿La siempre confiada Kurosaki Karin creyendo a una porrista superior a ella?

-¡Alto ahí, Karin!- casi la dejó escapar pero logró apoyar su mano en la puerta antes de que girara la perilla. –Te dije que no te iras.-

-No puedes retenerme aquí.- la mirada enloquecida en sus ojos lo advirtió de escoger bien sus palabras o podría quedarse sin descendencia. –No te creo nada que hayas terminado con Takaede-san. ¡Y no voy a volver a estar contigo! No te necesito porque ahora tengo un nuevo novio.- presumió aunque con una sonrisa amarga que no mostraba ninguna felicidad al respecto.

-Bien.- entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. –Entonces vete.- se alejó de la puerta. –Pero todo el mundo vera esto mañana.- sacó la misma foto con la que la había chantajeado antes.

Ella dejó caer su boca con indignación.

-¡Oye, hicimos un trato!- de inmediato se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a él tratando de arrebatarle la foto de la mano, pero alzó el brazo llevándolo fuera de su alcance. -¡Tenías que darme esa foto, yo ya cumplí!- exigió brincando para tratar de tomar su brazo y tomar la foto, pero él era más rápido.

-El trato fue que me ayudes a conseguir a la chica que quiero. Pero siempre te quise a ti y aún no veo que hayas aceptado ser mi novia.- rió cuando ella trató de pisarle el pie solo para seguir brincando una vez continuó manteniendo la foto lejos de su alcance.

-¡D-dame eso!- exigió roja de la ira. –T-tú…- él siguió burlándose de sus intentos infructuosos. -¡Tú… niño de primaria!- él dejó de reír inmediatamente. -¡Dame eso, enano!- exigió con un ceño fruncido de malas pulgas que le resultaba muy familiar de sus días de ser amigos de la infancia.

-¡Yo soy más alto que tú, Kurosaki!- gruñó molesto a pesar de que su mente estuviera fluctuando en recuerdos.

-¡Para mí siempre serás un enano de primaria! ¡Y no me digas Kurosaki, tengo nombre!- le brincó encima y ambos se pusieron a forcejear mientras trataba de quitarle la fotografía. -¡Que me la des!- se revolcaron por el piso forcejeando como si fueran dos niños en vez de la presidenta y el vicepresidente de la escuela, como si él no fuera el capitán del equipo de futbol y ella no fuera la reina demonio, como si no fueran dos adolescentes de dieciséis años cuya vida giraba alrededor de verse bien ante los demás.

Tenía que admitirlo, esto era lo más divertido que había hecho en años. Y por las risas que empezó a soltar Karin mientras peleaban, parecía estar pensando algo similar. Finalmente, él cedió ante sus encantadoras risas y su mirada infantil, soltando la foto.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas.- suspiró pegando una mirada de indiferencia en su rostro para tratar de ocultar su mirada de absoluta y pura felicidad, temiendo romper el momento alegre que los envolvía sí ella recordaba quiénes se suponía que eran.

-¡Ja!- sonrió ladinamente sin perder tiempo en tomar la foto y colocarla frente a su rostro con arrogancia, pero entonces su sonrisa desapareció y parpadeó un par de veces. –Umm… ¿y yo para qué quería esto?- miró con una ceja alzada el objeto por el que habían peleado tanto.

-Para que los demás no supieran que nos gustábamos de niños.- contestó él con indiferencia, midiendo sus reacciones.

-¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa lo que piensen esa bola de chismosos?- rodó los ojos. –Tsk, deberían conseguirse una vida propia. ¿Por qué mierdas yo…?...- de repente abrió mucho los ojos, aparentemente dándose cuenta ya de lo que estaba pasando y quién se suponía que era ella. –Ah, claro.- frunció el ceño y guardó la foto en el bolsillo de su camiseta. –Esto es estúpido.- se levantó de encima de él con paso tambaleante. Carraspeó incómodamente y arregló su cabello hecho un completo desastre.

-Karin…-

-Toshiro, no empieces.- se frotó las sienes. –Escucha, no soy una niña. Y tú lo dijiste, lo nuestro fue solo… sexo.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Lo que voy a tener con mi novio también va a ser solo sexo, no tiene nada de malo, somos adolescentes, y por sí te preocupa, sí vamos a usar protección.- rodó los ojos. –Ahora, dejemos de jugar a ser niños y ve con tu novia a hacerle el amor y todo lo que quieras hacer con ella, no me importa.- se cruzó de brazos, pero la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos había regresado.

-Karin, nunca me acosté con Takaede.- le dijo lo que consideraba más importante decir antes de que siguiera haciéndose más ideas equivocadas en la cabeza. Al parecer fue lo correcto que decir, porque ella de inmediato lo miró impresionada. –Solo dije lo que dije para lastimarte, porque tú me has lastimado tanto…- ella bajó la cabeza, sin poder negar que muchas veces había querido lastimarlo intencionalmente. –Pero como te dije, no amó a Takaede. Ella quiso intentar algo conmigo, pero no funcionó porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla. –Te amo, Karin. Créeme.- suspiró.

Como toda respuesta, ella sonrió, antes de brincarle encima.

Gimió sorprendido al de repente tener sus labios contra los suyos y sus piernas enredadas alrededor de su cintura, pero no se quejó.

No perdió tiempo en corresponder sus besos tan apasionados, abrazando su cintura y acariciando su cabello, feliz de tener a su mujercita entre sus brazos y sentirla justo como la quería, como su Karin, no una reina demonio ni una perra cruel, simplemente la chica testadura y sarcástica de mal carácter que siempre amó.

Sus labios succionaron desesperadamente los pequeños labios rosados mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus anchas caderas escurriéndose hasta la cinturilla de su falda, trazando el borde con los dedos por solo unos momentos antes de llevar una mano a ahuecar una de sus redondas y firmes nalgas por encima de la tela, mientras que la otra siguió de largo hasta acariciar su muslo desnudo bajando un poco sus medias largas hasta las rodillas masajeando la piel suave de arriba a abajo.

Karin gimió al pegar sus pechos grandes contra su pecho firme, frotando sus caderas justas ansiosamente. Él gruñó y mordió su labio inferior, tirando suavemente antes de lamerlo solo para luego mordisquear con fuerza chupándolo y lamiendo toda su boca, con hambre, sin tener suficiente por más que estaba prácticamente devorando su boquita cálida y dulce.

Oyó algunas voces pasando por la puerta de su oficina y gruñó, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que terminara el día escolar y algún conserje se pasara a revisar sí había que limpiar algo. Por más que quería tomarse su tiempo, debía apurar un poco el ritmo sí quería completar lo que quería.

Gruñendo descontento, invadió la boca de la pelinegra a la fuerza, sin esperar ningún tipo de permiso, solo la empujó contra una pared y forzó a sus labios a separarse para abrirle paso, recorriéndola de todas las formas posibles mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de su falda, tanteando sus muslos antes de apretar con firmeza sus nalgas pegando sus caderas juntas, meciendo su erección contra su entrepierna aun cubierta, pero no iba a estar así mucho tiempo más.

Chupó su lengua y sus dientes chocaron mientras su beso se volvía más descuidado chorreando saliva en un lío de maldiciones y respiraciones agitadas.

Sus manitas temblaron de desesperación y ansiedad mientras luchaban por arrancarle la camisa, solo contentándose por desabrochar hasta el último botón luego de varios intentos fallidos, él sacó una de sus manos de debajo de su falda para hacer lo mismo con su camisa, desabrochando hasta el último botón para luego tomar el sujetador violeta y subirlo dejando al aire libre aquellos dos pequeños y jugosos pezones que por algún milagro parecieron endurecer aún más su ya muy animado miembro.

Dejó su boca solo para darse el lujo de mirar correctamente aquellas deliciosas colinas, gimiendo con pura hambre mientras terminaba de quitar su sujetador y se lanzaba directo a encerrar un rosado botoncito de carne entre sus dientes, girándolo entre ellos tanteándolo con la punta de su lengua para después amasarlo con su lengua y chupar. Una vez dejó el pequeño pezón duro como roca y brillante de su saliva, se trasladó al otro listo para repetir el proceso, siguiendo así chupando y mordiendo en medio de sus pechos y por encima y por debajo y por dónde sea que su boca alcanzara desde pocos centímetros antes que su ombligo hasta su clavícula.

Karin jadeó y suspiró con los ojos cerrados, gruñendo descontenta cuando tuvo que separarla de él solo un segundo para quitarle las bragas antes de volver a subirla de nuevo a engancharse en su cintura y pegar su espalda contra la pared, aun devorando su pecho mientras sus manos comenzaban a entretenerse acariciando sus muslos internos apenas rozando sus pliegues empapados.

Ella se mordía el labio para evitar gemir puesto que estaban en la escuela en una habitación que daba a un pasillo comúnmente transitado, y parecía gastar gran parte de su concentración solo en eso, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para desabrochar sus pantalones y meter una mano en su bóxer, recorriendo suavemente con los dedos su erección antes de bajar hasta sus testículos y masajearlos desvergonzadamente, haciéndole casi imposible concentrarse en su tarea de seguir saboreando su piel y no metérsela hasta el fondo en ese mismo momento, pero tomó una profunda respiración y en venganza finalmente dejó a una de sus manos llegar a su húmedo centro.

La Kurosaki de inmediato se tensó, y él no perdió tiempo en presionar suavemente sus dedos contra su entrada, antes de lentamente insertar uno moviéndolo de un lado a otro y en círculos antes de comenzar a bombear rápidamente introduciendo otros dos dedos de golpe sin previo aviso.

La empujó pegándola más contra la pared mientras seguía mordiéndola y chupándola y guió su otra mano a su cavidad, masajeando los pliegues alrededor de su entrada antes de concentrarse en su hinchado clítoris, pellizcándolo y retorciéndolo entre dos dedos.

Un pequeño gemido escapó inevitablemente de los labios rosados y sin más ella comenzó a bombear con fuerza su miembro.

Ambos gimieron y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un beso feroz tratando de acallar los gemidos que inevitablemente comenzaban a salírseles sin querer. Ninguno quería que los pillaran en pleno acto, aunque en el estado en el que estaban actualmente puede que hasta permitieran público siempre y cuando los dejaran terminar de cogerse.

Toshiro retiró sus dedos pegajosos y empapados de sus fluidos lejos de su entrada, considerando que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada, sin ninguna duda, y el que no haya dejado de masturbarlo llevándolo casi hasta el límite tampoco dejaba dudas a que él estaba más que listo e impaciente para tomarla una vez más.

No lo pensó dos veces y tomó sus muslos abriendo sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la superficie de la pared, entonces alineó su miembro y se insertó lento pero sin pausa en ella hasta que sus pelvis quedaron al ras.

Pudo ver en su rostro lo mucho que quiso gritar cuando comenzó a embestirla apropósito girando sus caderas, por lo que volvió a acaparar su boca para acallar sus chillidos y los gemidos que él también luchaba por contener.

Mantuvo sus manos en sus muslos y su lengua contra la suya mientras la embestía profundamente, estimulando su mente con las sensaciones tan deliciosas de apretado interior exprimiendo su miembro recubriéndolo con su calor abrasador y sus abundantes jugos resbalando por su trasero y sus muslos hasta perderse en el piso o en sus propias piernas cuando sus caderas se encontraban produciendo un húmedo sonido de chasquido junto con la palmada de sus testículos contra su carne mojada y temblorosa, y sus pechos rebotando de arriba a abajo chocando contra su pecho y frotando sus pezones dolorosamente endurecidos no ayudaban en nada a acallar los gritos que luchaban por escaparse de sus bocas pero que podrían delatarlos.

La frustración de no poder gritar era demasiada y el calor inundando sus cuerpos solo aumentaba y aumentaba enviándolos a un abismo de placer que los volvía más frenéticos y salvajes mientras mecían sus caderas en un frenesí que los tuvo de alguna manera mordiéndose las lenguas entre sí mientras llegaban esforzándose por no gritar.

Despegaron sus bocas una de la otra jadeando pesadamente, él retrocedió un par de pasos casi tambaleándose por el pantalón enroscándose en sus rodillas y ella cayó pesadamente contra él, con la barbilla en su hombro y sus pechos sudados restregándose entre sí, la forma en que sus pezones se clavaban en su piel caliente y sudada casi volvieron a excitarlo, pero con esfuerzo la separó de él y la sentó en el escritorio.

Karin se derrumbó en el escritorio boca arriba aun respirando pesadamente y él no pudo dejar de apreciar la forma en que sus pechos subían y bajaban, sintiendo ganas de apretarlos y volvérselos a llevar a la boca, por lo que tomó su sostén del piso y se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y bajando la cabeza para lamer el borde de sus pechos antes de disponerse a morder y chupar con ahínco, arrancándole encantadoras risitas mientras jugueteaba con su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Mmm… ya… ya, T-Toshiro…- susurró en medio de pequeños gemidos. -¿N-no es-escuchaste? Ya sonó la campana, alguien puede venir pronto.- él chasqueó la lengua, separándose solo a regañadientes y tendiéndole su sujetador.

-Bien. Vístete rápido.- suspiró subiéndose el bóxer y el pantalón y abrochándose la camiseta. –Continuaremos esto en mi casa.- sonrió ladinamente, pero entonces la notó mirando a la nada mientras se ponía sus bragas y supo que la había perdido por ahora. –Karin… No vas a ir a ese motel con otro hombre.- se frotó las sienes.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Toshiro.- lo miró con ojos pesarosos. –Me esforcé mucho por mantenerme donde estoy ahora. Perder a mi antiguo novio me hizo perder popularidad y credibilidad, solo podré recuperar mi poder si estoy con este tipo ahora. Y solo podré estar con él sí voy ahora. Yo no puedo estar contigo, tú eres un nerd.- lo miró frustrada.

Él rodó los ojos, viendo claramente lo que detenía a Karin de estar juntos todavía. Ella aún amaba ser popular más de lo que lo amaba a él, o al menos eso debía creer. No le quedaba otra opción más que dejarla darse cuenta por sí misma qué era lo que realmente quería, porque parecía tener alguna especie de reticencia a escuchar lo que venía de él.

-Está bien, entonces.- se encogió de hombros y ella pareció sumamente perpleja, por lo que contuvo su sonrisa divertida. –Has lo que quieras entonces. Veté a ese motel y ten una noche de pasión con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.- la sola idea estaba haciendo su sangre hervir, pero se obligó a mantener su fachada de tranquilidad. –No te detendré, presidenta.-

-O-o-ok…- terminó de arreglarse y tomó su bolso para salir de la habitación. -¡S-sí me voy a acostar con él!- chilló antes de salir.

-Diviértete.- rodó los ojos cuando ella lo miró mal y se fue dando un portazo.

Suspirando, tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina, dispuesto a ya irse a su casa, pero en el camino se encontró a Su Purishira parada junto a la salida de la escuela, jugueteando con la correa de su bolso ansiosamente.

-¡Toshiro-kun!- pisoteó al verlo. -¡Acabó de ver a Karin-chan irse con ese cerdo cretino capitán del equipo de karate y baloncesto! ¡Creí que ibas a detenerla! ¡Ese tipo en serio me da mala espina!- mascó sus uñas nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, Su.- se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. –Yo sé lo que hago.- la pasó de largo sin la menor intención de darle ningún tipo de explicaciones.

-¡T-tú… tú… estás tan loco como ella! ¡Son el uno para el otro!- la oyó quejarse y gritonear mientras se alejaba.

Fue a su casa y tranquilamente dejó su mochila, se dio una ducha y sacó un libro para leer en la sala frente al recibidor, tomando una taza de té mientras se relajaba. La novela que leía era interesante, trataba de un grupo conformado por detectives, policías y periodistas que iban a investigar un supuesto pueblo fantasma, pero Toshiro estaba casi seguro de que lo que había en el pueblo no eran fantasmas sino algunas mentes criminales muy enfermas, solo esperaba que los protagonistas lo descubrieran.

Cuando iba por la parte en la que estaban a punto de asesinar al protagonista, tocaron a la puerta. O bueno, no, más que tocar a la puerta la estaban queriendo derribar con golpes y patadas, y no pudo evitar una breve sonrisa al escuchar las bien conocidas maldiciones típicas de su chica Kurosaki.

-¡HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!- gritó hecha una completa fiera. -¡Abre la JODIDA puerta!- siguió aporreando su puerta ferozmente.

-Ya voy, ya voy, cielos.- negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba su libro y se dirigía a abrir la puerta. -¿Qué deseas?- preguntó inocentemente cuando invadió su casa pisando fuerte.

-¡Eres un maldito BASTARDO!- lo miró con ojos llameantes de ira. -¡Tú me arruinaste! ¡¿Quieres explicar qué RAYOS es esto?!- sin importarle nada llevó sus dos manos a su camisa y tiró de ella desabotonándola completamente dejando a la vista sus voluptuosos pechos cubiertos por su sujetador purpura.

-Umm… ¿mi comida favorita?- sonrió burlonamente solo para verla echar aún más humo por las orejas.

-¡ESTO ES SERIO, IDIOTA!- rugió seriamente muy molesta. -¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!- volvió a señalar su torso, solo que esta vez más específicamente a los chupones que recorrían desde su cuello hasta su estómago pequeños pero muy obvios y notorios.

-Oh, eso…- se encogió de hombros. -¿No pensaste que en serio te iba a dejar ir sin un as bajo la manga, cierto?- alzó una ceja burlona.

-T-tú…- sus ojos se ampliaron por un segundo, pero al siguiente volvieron a estrecharse con rabia. -¡Eres un completo idiota!- golpeó con rabia la pared.

-Tú eres la idiota.- sus insultos se frenaron ante su tono amargo y frío. –En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Realmente ibas a acostarte con un tipo que no te gusta solo por tu popularidad o para hacerme daño?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Y-yo…- sus hombros se hundieron. –Creí que era capaz.- se frotó las sienes con cansancio. –Creo… creo que pensé que podía hacerlo y lo intente para probarme a mí misma que seguía siendo… una perra desalmada.- sonrió con amargura. –Eso es lo que todos piensan de mí, eso es lo que quiero que piensen, pero cuando tú volviste a acercarte a mí… Sentí que ya no podría seguir actuando como actuaba, volví a sentirme como esa niña que hace tanto dejé de ser… ya no era la Kurosaki Karin que gobernaba la escuela con puño de hierro, yo solo era… la Kurosaki Karin de Hitsugaya Toshiro, yo solo era tuya.- bajó la mirada. –Pero tú tenías a Takaede-san, y dijiste que ella es más bonita que yo, y que la amabas.- arrugó el gesto. –Pero luego dijiste que me amabas… y yo… yo no sabía que pensar o qué sentir.- se llevó las manos a los lados de la cabeza con una mirada bastante histérica. -¡Es que tú no lo entiendes!- de repente grito. -¡No puedo dejar de ser lo que soy! ¿Qué pasa si atacan a Yuzu otra vez? ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que fue para mí ver a mi dulce hermana a punto de ser violada por dos de nuestros cerdos compañeros de clase! ¡Tú no estabas allí cuando fui a buscarte!-

-¿Qué?- sus palabras lo congelaron, sorprendiéndolo y confundiéndolo. -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir?- ¿a qué podría estarse refiriendo? ¡No estaba entendiendo nada!

-Cuando… pasó lo de Yuzu, yo te llamé… pero no contestaste…- bueno, eso se debía porque se cambiaron de línea telefónica y él hace años que cambió de celular al que ella conocía. –Y vine a tu casa… pero tu ventana estaba cerrada…- oh, maldita sea. –Tú nunca cerrabas la ventana. ¡Sabías que cuando yo te necesitaba siempre venía contigo!- sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. –Llegar y encontrar la ventana cerrada significaba que ya no te importaba que yo te necesitara, que ya te habías olvidado de mí…- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –Me sentí tan sola y tan débil… lloré toda esa noche… Y a la mañana siguiente juré que nunca más volvería a sentir así. Por eso hice lo que tuve que hacer, me hice más fuerte y me llené de amigos, así no tendría que volverme a sentir como ese día otra vez.- se abrazó a sí misma. –Así ya no te necesitaría.-

Él frunció el ceño. Lo que decía era verdad, en parte. Él nunca cerraba la ventana desde la primera vez que ella invadió su habitación necesitada de un amigo cuando se molestó mucho con su padre por regañarla debido a algunas notas bajas y quitarle sus balones de futbol, y desde la segunda vez que vino por una fea pelea que tuvo con su hermano existía la promesa tacita entre ellos que ella siempre podía venir por su ventana cuando lo necesitara y él nunca la cerraría.

Incluso cuando dejaron de hablarse, él mantenía la ventana abierta, pero desde que entraron a la preparatoria comenzó a cerrarla como tratando de probarse a sí mismo que ya no tenía esperanzas de que ella volviera él. Pero cuando se enteró de su hermana… ¡maldita sea, debería haber sabido que ella lo buscaría! Debería haber estado ahí para ella.

-¿Con qué así comenzó todo…?...- solo alcanzó a susurrar.

-Al principio yo solo quería cuidar a Yuzu, pero luego… la forma en la que todos me temían, adoraban y respetaban era tan… embriagante. Sabía cómo manipular a la gente, y creí que así ya nadie la tocaría, y que aparte, ya nadie volvería a meterse conmigo, a decirme que yo era una marimacho o que yo era fea o tonta, solo bastaban unos tacones medianamente altos, lápiz labial, medias sexys y no ocultar lo mucho que me habían crecido los pechos y nadie discutía conmigo, era fantástico… Tan fantástico que termine por olvidar cuál era mi objetivo principal. Ya nadie se atrevería a molestar a Yuzu, pero ahora quería que nadie volviera a meterse conmigo, quería que todo aquel idiota que alguna vez me hubiera molestado o pudiera hacerlo doblara sus rodillas ante mí.- por un momento sonrió oscuramente, antes de volver a su gesto sombrío y deprimido. –Era una buena distracción para la mente… pero nunca acababa de llenarme como me llenaba estar contigo, así que siempre quería más y más…- su voz fue disminuyendo hasta un pequeño susurro. –Cuando me fui hoy, supongo que tuve miedo de volver a depender tanto de ti cuando el ser popular y estar rodeada de gente era una cosa tan fácil que dependía solo de conseguirme este novio y restaurar las cosas a la normalidad. Pero él empezó a besarme en ese motel y sentí tanto asco…- hizo una mueca. –Yo no quería que me tocara, creí que podría aguantarlo pero no lo hice, estaba por alejarlo cuando me desabrochó la camisa y vio los chupones.- ante eso volvió a mirarlo furiosa. –Me dijo que soy una puta y que mañana se lo diría a toda la escuela. Me va a destruir. Estoy arruinada.- aspiró. –Tengo una forma de impedirlo… será mi palabra contra la suya, pero la cuestión es… ya no sé si quiero seguir viviendo así. No sé sí quiero seguir siendo la "reina demonio".-

Permanecieron en silencio mientras absorbía la magnitud de sus palabras, tratando de medir sí podía esperanzarse o no con que dejara de actuar como una estúpida terca y una perra malvada y estar con él como querían de una vez.

En parte estaba aliviado de que en serio no hubiera estado dispuesta a entregarse a otro tipo y estuviera sana y salva justo frente a sus ojos, pero seguía medio resentido de que por un momento casi lo permite, pero ¿para qué mentir? Él la amaba tanto, sí ella no había logrado llegar tan lejos con ese idiota y se había arrepentido y vuelto con él (aunque hecha una furia) entonces simplemente no podía enojarse con ella. Todo lo que quería era que ella se diera cuenta de las cosas que estaba haciendo mal, dejara de ser una terca y pudieran amarse libremente.

Suspirando, acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó de la barbilla, alzando su rostro para que quedaran mirándose directo a los ojos, queriendo que ya no haya ningún secreto o malentendido entre ellos. Estaba harto de retrasar lo inevitable, ella era suya y ya era tiempo de que lo admitiera, porque él no tenía ningún problema en admitir que era suyo.

-Escucha, Karin.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire. –Ya no te insistiré, sí tú quieres seguir en esa vida hueca y falsa, no te lo impediré. Mañana puedes empezar una guerra contra tu último ex novio y marginarlo haciendo que se vaya de la ciudad como hiciste con el otro. Puedes seguir haciendo que toda la población estudiantil te tema y te respeta, que las chicas se desvivan para ser tus amigas y que los chicos hagan fila para mirarte y fantasear contigo. Puedes hacer eso… pero me perderás.- sus ojos se ampliaron con claro shock y un tinte de miedo. -Cerraré mi ventana todos los días desde ahora y nunca volveré a hablarte, renunciare a la vicepresidencia.-

-P-pero…- tartamudeó negando con la cabeza. –N-no p-puedes… no pu-puedes ha-hacer eso… Tú…-

-Yo también tengo sentimientos, Karin.- la interrumpió. –Y te amo, te amó por quien eres realmente y te amo aunque te portes como una perra y te amo aunque me lastimes y aunque yo te lastime. Te voy a amar sea como sea, elijas lo que elijas, pero tengo mis límites. Ya aguante lo suficiente tu terquedad, que me hieras, que finjas que no me amas y que prefieras más a la bola de chismosos que fingen ser tus amigos tanto como tú finges ser su amiga. Tú sabes lo que quieres, yo sé lo que quieres. Pero sí no estás dispuesta a admitirlo no voy a desperdiciar más tiempo tratando de convencerte de estar conmigo.- ¿a quién engañaba? Nunca dejaría de perseguirla, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo aún. –Así que toma una decisión, Karin.- suspiró. -¿Yo… o tu superficial vida falsa?-

Ella pestañeó una vez, dos veces, entonces cerró los ojos y se paró en la punta de sus pies, uniendo sus labios suavemente en un pequeño beso que no correspondió porque de inmediato apenas terminó de procesar lo que estaba pasando ella se apartó.

-Lo siento…- bajó la cabeza, con lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. –Sé que te he lastimado. No sé porque soy así… no sé por qué me volví así.- enterró el rostro en las palmas de las manos. –A veces no soportó mirarme al espejo… A veces me acuesto en mi cama y recuerdo a toda la gente que humille e intimide o hice sentir como una basura cuando la que siempre se siente como una basura ¡soy yo!- una solitaria lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. –Me siento una basura desde que fui una cobarde y no volví a hablarte. Me siento una basura desde que casi dejó que violen a mi hermana. Me siento una basura por cada día que pasó siendo alguien que no soy. ¡Me siento una basura porque te perdí!- sollozó. –No quiero… no quiero perderte de nuevo.- se frotó los ojos. –No me dejes…-

Fue instantáneo, el corazón de Toshiro se derritió por completo. Esto era todo lo que quería de ella, que dejara caer esa falsa máscara de superioridad que había instalado, que volviera a ser tan transparente como siempre lo fue. Que siguiera siendo su Karin.

La envolvió en sus brazos sin un segundo pensamiento, presionando besos en la coronilla de su cabeza y secando sus mejillas húmedas cuando más lagrimitas tuvieron la osadía de escaparse de sus bellos ojos aguados. Dios, cómo la amaba… no soportaba verla llorar, ella siempre fue tan fuerte, y cuando la situación la superaba, quería estar ahí de ahora en adelante para apoyarla.

-No te dejaré, Karin.- apoyó su frente contra la suya. –No lo haré si tú no lo haces.-

-Nunca más.- aseguró en un susurro. –Nunca más volveré a dejarte.- indispuestos a hablar más, se lanzaron contra los labios del otro y él la llevó directo a su habitación para terminar de reconciliarse y demostrarle que se pertenecían… solo por las dudas.

Cuando fueron a la escuela el día siguiente orgullosamente tomados de las manos, deliberadamente ignoraron a todo aquel que los insultara o se acercara a hablarles sobre los rumores que habían esparcido sus ex novios, se sentaron uno al lado del otro en clase y no hicieron ningún caso a la sorpresa, las acusaciones o los chismes que volaban a su alrededor.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, se sentaron solos en una mesa apartada. Entonces, Yuzu se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa tan grande que amenazaba con partir su rostro en dos, con Jinta y los demás amigos de Karin detrás, pero aparte de ellos nadie más hizo intento de sentarse con ellos.

Siguieron el día y la semana normalmente, importándoles un reverendo esparrago ser el centro no muy querido de atención, hasta que en el almuerzo Su Purishira se les acercó con una chaqueta de cuero negro pese a que no era parte del código de vestimenta estudiantil, pero Toshiro no iba a regañarla en este punto, sabía que era inútil.

-¿Así que es verdad?- su sonrisa era tan grande como la que había tenido Yuzu en su momento. -¡Ustedes son novios!- chilló emocionada. –Felicidades.- sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias, Uri-chan.- agradeció Karin usando el apodo con el que solía llamarla cuando eran niños, agrandando aún más su sonrisa (sí es que era posible). -¿Qué ha sido de ti? Escuche que te uniste a las porristas.-

-Ya me corrieron del equipo.-

-Oh… Lo siento, Su.- él torció los labios, sabiendo que probablemente Megumi la corrió apenas recordó que él le pidió meterla.

-Ñeh, descuida.- se encogió de hombro. –En parte me lo merecía, faltaba mucho a las prácticas y arruinaba las acrobacias.- rió malvadamente. –El objetivo se cumplió, de todos modos, ya tengo nuevo novio y el número de teléfono de una chica linda.- presumió. –De todos modos, solo quería preguntar sí ya se enteraron que la zorra… digo, Takaede-senpai es la nueva reina de la Academia.

-¿Ella?- Karin frunció el ceño, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa divertida. –Bueno pues… vaya que bajaron mucho los estándares.- rió.

-Es cierto.- Su se unió a las risas de su novia. –Ella solo llegó ahí por acostarse con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y karate… Los rumores dicen que se aliaron para tratar de destruirlos.- advirtió ahora sí viéndose un poco preocupada.

-Que intenten lo que quieran.- Karin se encogió de hombros. –Vamos a renunciar a la presidencia estudiantil y solo nos dedicaremos a seguir nuestros estudios aquí como cualquier estudiante normal, pero juntos.- entrelazaron sus manos por debajo de la mesa. –No nos importa lo que digan o lo que piensen. Y sí intentan algo más… aún tengo la mejor patada de Karakura.-

-Segunda mejor.- refutó él.

-Pff, ya quisieras.- lo miró desafiante.

-No has jugado futbol en años, no debes llegarme ni a los talones.-

-¿Quieres apostar?- clavó un dedo en su pecho. –Esta tarde al salir de la escuela, en tu patio, con mi balón favorito. Te retó, enano de primaria.- esa hermosa sonrisa competitiva y ojos brillando de determinación refulgían tan brillantes como años atrás.

Cuando ella inevitablemente le pateó el trasero en su partido uno a uno debido a lo fácil que se distraía porque la maldita estaba jugando con una falda, los dos terminaron enroscándose en el césped, y justo cuando la cosa en serio estaba aumentando de intensidad, ella se apartó dejándolo con las ganas arrojándole el balón a la cara exigiendo una revancha.

Suspiró.

-Esa es mi chica.- por desgracia o por suerte.

Fin.

Y... ahí está! xD

Esperó q esta parte haya sido más de su agrado, al igual q este Lemon xP

Ojala q Karin se haya redimido, q Toshiro haya actuado mejor y q el lemon no me quedara tan horrible, queda en ustedes juzgarlos porq yo la mera verdad ni pinshe idea :v

Gracias por sus comentarios, ahora no recuerdo q es lo siguiente q tengo q hacer pero seguro q tendrán más cosas para leer de mí pronto ;D

Por cierto, no les dije? Voy a tener un hermanito! *-* Ok, ya tengo dos XD Pero este va a ser medio hermano y tiene a mi mamá en reposo todo el día en casa... ¿por qué les cuento esto? Pues porque ahora q ella está en casa mis horarios para escribir están muy limitados ._. Espero q cuando el bebé llegue se concentre más en él q en cuánto tiempo estoy en la compu XP (Ven rapido, hermanito ;-;)

Tambien, estoy por inscribirme a la universidad y hacer el curso de ingreso, no sé cuanto tiempo me va a quitar eso o.o

Bueno, bueno, ya basta de cosas personales :V Mike, espero q tu regalo te haya gustado n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
